The editing of existing electronic documents is traditionally done by way of a traditional keyboard and mouse input. For example, a user may select a portion of the document to be edited and provide input via the keyboard to erase, add to, or modify content within the document. Certain software applications allow use of a stylus to add handwritten notes to documents. However, in these applications, electronic handwriting applied to a document is generally static. Either the input is permanently displayed as electronic handwriting, or the electronic handwriting is converted in its entirety to character-based content. If a mistake is made, the user must undo the last action and redraw the notes in the document. In other words, editing of a document is accomplished after the entire document is converted to computer-based text form, and all of the user-generated content is ultimately displayed in text form.